This proposal extends for a period of five years a novel program begun in 1992 that prepares scientists for research careers in the Speech and Hearing Sciences. Training is intended to enhance markedly the leadership potential of Speech and Hearing researchers. The basic premise of the Program is that speech and hearing scientists must be familiar with a variety of physical, biological and clinical disciplines. The keystone of our program is a quantitative approach to understanding these three aspects of speech and hearing. Thus far 70 students have entered the predoctoral training program, including 8 non-citizens who have arranged other means of support. Most trainees have undergraduate backgrounds in the physical, engineering or biological sciences, some have traditional speech and hearing backgrounds. Training combines coursework and research training for the first 3-4 years after which it concentrates on thesis research with the Ph.D. degree expected after 6 to 7 years. The course work and research training concentrates on both a broad quantitative understanding of speech and hearing science together with a deep understanding of the student?s chosen specialty. An intensive clinical exposure is the third major part of the didactic training program. Special attention is paid to the teaching of issues of integrity and proper scholarly practices in a subject that was explicitly designed for the program and that is required of all trainees. We expect 15 total graduates by the end of the 9th year. Two of our graduates have earned Assistant Professor positions, one is a resident in ENT, three are employed in science-related industries, one has moved out into finance and others are enrolled in post-doctoral positions in major speech and hearing science labs throughout the US and Europe. We continue vigorous attempts to attract qualified students, especially candidates from underrepresented minority groups; 3 of our students are from such groups.